1911
The 1911 is a sidearm featured in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5. Far Cry 3 The 1911 is a handgun in Far Cry 3 and the first obtainable firearm in the game, costing only $60 and being bought right when the player arrives in Amanaki. It replaces the Star .45 from Far Cry 2. Characteristics The 1911 sports moderate damage and accuracy and a quick reload time, but a small magazine size. It is the only pistol that does not accept attachments, but can be customized with camos. It can kill a regular enemy in roughly 3 to 4 hits, but is, like most pistols, a bad choice for hunting large animals. Its biggest drawback compared to other pistols is that it cannot be suppressed. The 6P9 is the recommended handgun for stealthy encounters. The 1911 can be used to finish off injured enemies if the player can't find cover to reload their primary weapon, or if the player just wants to conserve rifle ammo. Paint Jobs The look of the 1911 could be customized with one of six available paint schemes. Each scheme costs $200 and does not affect weapon performance. (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 3 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 4 Fierce.PNG|Fierce (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 5 2-Tone Black.PNG|2-Tone Black (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 6 Deep Jungle.PNG|Deep Jungle Signature Version The Shadow is an improved version of the 1911 handgun. It can become available for purchase by liberating 17 of the Outposts in the game. The Shadow is quite expensive, being priced at $2,600 in the gun shop. It has a much higher accuracy than the standard 1911, almost reaching that of a sniper rifle. This, and the included silencer and red dot sight makes it perfect for silent and quick kills. Gallery Kimber Warrior.jpg|The M1911 being leaned against a wall. Shadowfc3.PNG|Signature Shadow version FC3 1911 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the 1911. FC3 1911 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the 1911. FC3 Shadow First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Shadow. Far Cry 4 The 1911 can be obtained by soldiers or rebels inside a vehicle by killing them or it can be bought in stores after the mission City of Pain. It has the same stats as in Far Cry 3 but it has a different appearance. It is Ajay's weapon of choice during cutscenes. The M1911 is an effective pistol and one worth carrying. It is capable of killing a Royal Army beheader in 2 shots up close and 3 at a distance. Signature Version The Sandman is the signature version of the 1911. It is unlocked only by getting the game's season pass. If the player has the season pass, the weapon will be unlocked once the player can access the shops in the beginning of the game. It comes with a red dot sight and suppressor. Gallery FC4 1911 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the 1911. FC4 1911 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the 1911. FC4 Sandman First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Sandman. Far Cry 5 The M1911 appears once more in Far Cry 5. Tips * Good damage and accuracy allows its wielder to easily defend themselves in a sudden encounter. * It is somewhat effective at range. able to kill an army assaulter in 2 shots at a distance and a beheader in 3. * The "Sandman" Signature weapon is available from the beginning of the game if the Limited edition or season pass is being used. It has a red dot sight aiding with a reticle advantage, albeit with no zoom, and a suppressor with superior damage. * It seems as though the 1911 is the standard pistol for the Kyrati military, as (upon Handgun Takedown) Ajay will always pull out the enemy's handgun, which is always an M1911. Trivia * The gun's full name is "'Colt M1911"" * The 1911 can be compared to the Star .45 (Star Model-P) from ''Far Cry 2. * This variant of the 1911 is the Kimber Warrior Full Metal Army. * This is the only gun to have the "Fierce" paint job in Far Cry 3 ''whereas in ''Far Cry 4 ''there are several weapons that have the available paint job. * Even though the description says it can be silenced, the normal 1911 will not accept any attachments, unless used in multiplayer. It is not known why the ability to customize the weapon was removed, though the description alone means attachments could be used on the 1911 at some point in ''Far Cry 3's development. * The 1911 used by Dennis and Vaas in-game can be seen with a mounting rail. ** Interestingly, the version Jason uses to threaten the hellicopter pilot after being captured by Vaas also has this rail, as do most NPC versions of the pistol in-game. The rail simply vanishes upon switching back to gameplay. * The gun appears to be modelled after Kimber Warrior (Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4) and Smith & Wesson SW1911 (Far Cry 5) Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Handguns Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons